1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a cargo bed extender, and more specifically to a multi-functional bed extender system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a vehicle with an open cargo bed there is sometimes a need for extra space. For example, when hauling lumber or materials that extend past the open cargo bed area, added space is needed to enclose all of the materials within the cargo bed. When more open cargo bed space is needed, a user typically mounts a cargo bed extender near the interior surface of the tailgate of the cargo bed.
To use the cargo bed extender, the user opens the tailgate and extends the cargo bed extender in a direction away from the interior surface of the cargo bed area. The materials, such as lumber, are placed in the cargo bed and the extender restrains the materials that hang over the end of the tailgate. The cargo bed extender holds the materials in place during transit, which provides a safer system of travel for the user, because the materials could otherwise fall out during transport.
Once the lumber or other cargo is removed, the cargo bed extender is folded inward and stored in the open cargo bed area. Because of the size of conventional bed extenders, the space of the cargo bed is significantly reduced during storage. This is a problem for truck owners who often haul materials that do not require the use of the cargo bed extender, and who require the full use of the cargo bed.
Further, typical cargo bed extenders have the single purpose of increasing the effective volume of the cargo bed; there are no provisions for changing the cargo bed extender to function in other ways. Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus that has multiple functions and can be stored without encroaching on the open cargo bed area of the vehicle.